


Delta disaster

by GlitterHobbit



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badass, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterHobbit/pseuds/GlitterHobbit
Summary: Modern day life with monsters in a University seaside town.You're a first year art student who wants nothing more than to have fun, party, work and work on your future after a tortured past.Tension between monsters grows by the day by the governments secret experiments. Your plans will have to wait as you're already wrapped up in trouble.Humans never sealed away monsters. Racism, drugs, violence and chaos.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster & Reader
Kudos: 4





	Delta disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I haven't written a fic in a good few years. Seems this epidemic finally gave me some time to sit down and see what happens. 
> 
> This was me writing for about half an hour, next chapters will be more fruitful but I needed a warmup;)

"W-where am I?" you sputter as you spin around in a completey pitch black room, the scraping of the bottom of your shoes echo and fill the silence surrounding with the abyss. A flutter tingles inside your chest, your heart feels as if it had just skipped a beat.

You try focus your eyes on anything around you, anything at all but it's futile.

"Here" a dry but calm voice whispers back from somewhere in the darkness around you. You nearly jump at the reply, startled you breathe a breath of relief.

"Thank god, I thought I was alone" you weakly chuckle and pause for a moment to collect yourself and calm your nerves. 

"Uh, I can't see much in here. I don't suppose you know where here is?" you carry on but after moments go but all you hear back is deafening silence and the blood running through your ears. 

Were you just imagining things? How did you even get here to begin with?

"Now, now this is no place to be playing around!" a high pitched voice screeches from behind you, turning on instinct you're knocked backwards onto the ground.

"AAH!" you cry as the floor is hard on your fall, aching you focus on what stands in front.

A flower. It blinks. 

How? 

You blink, twice.

It grins, bearing razor sharp sharp that extend from each ends of its ever growing grin. Thorns on its side dripping a dark and questioning liquid onto the dark floor. You could still see it. 

"I've really got to take a break from those pills" you mumble, creeped out by the flower. It was Sam who was encouraging you'd venture into pills to go on a path of self discovery. Yeah right.

"I would say Howdy and introduce myself but, ya already know who I am, don't cha? "

The flower cackles a disturbing laugh, he gives you a bad feeling. The hair on the back of your neck standing to attention.

"I have no idea who you are.." you retort, staring at the flower blankly. More confused than concerned as of this point. The flowers face winces at your words, going silent for a moment. 

"I wasn't talking to ya" the flower narrows it's eyes at you, looking deeply inside. 

Then who? 

You burrow your brows together as you rub your aching side, sitting forward but not removing your sight on the flower. It looks incredibly colourful and cartoonish but it's very prescence makes you want to vomit its that unnerving. 

"Stop playing games and just tell me what the hells going on you spooky mother fucker" you demand semi confidently, your words only slightly trembling at the end of the sentence. It grins widely, an unsure grin spreads across your cheeks. 

Fake it till you make it, right? 

"No more saves this time ya know" the flower growls, multiple roots extending out from behind it, quickly growing from around 2ft tall to 10ft I front of you. 

Your eyes widen as the roots slither and intertwine with another, more of the dark liquid from earlier showing up once more over the flower. Each thorn glimmers in the dark, the only light being emmitted is a faint glow from the flowers withering yellow petals. 

"Are you taking the piss?" you remark as the growing abomination in front of you lunges forth a thorn encrusted root at you. Upon instinct you raise your arm up in front of your face, a sharp sting is all you felt next.

9:57 AM  
Location: Your Uni Flat 

"BIG DIRTY STINKIN BASS"  
The sudden waves of vibration emit throughout the house you'd recently moved Into, you and 5 other students. 

Clearly the new room mates were making themselves at home, and they say home is where the heart is, maybe if you love drum and bass with ketamine. 

"Ugh, Saaaaam" you groan as you extend your semi numb arms up into the air before stretching them behind your back, clicking and popping bones in the process. You're only 21 but you feel 30 after the past few nights. 

You look around your new room, moving boxes still unpacked and pizza boxes that have been, a few raves and a sesh had taken it out of you.

At least you got to decorate the big room of the house, a large plain white room with lots of green plants and photos on the wall. Old photos. 

After the feeling and blood returns to your arms you feel a slight sting on your right forearm. Bringing it closer to your face, you inspect it over only to find a single thorn sticking out. You slowly pull at it, wincing as it comes out. You hold the thorn between your fingers up into the light that had crept through your curtains, it looks like a normal thorn. 

"Wha-" you're about to loss your fucking mind as the bedroom door flies open. 

"CAN YOU HEAR THAT SHIT?" Marie storms in, raising her hands above her head in frustration. Her knee length brown hair swaying behind her, she walks with such sass you almost envy. She's a tall girl that is technically the girly type but you'd seen her smash bottles over girls heads so she's not the type to be messed with. Poor Sam. 

Anyone else storming in would be a total no go but Marie's the whole reason you were here to attend Uni. As a 3rd year she was the smartest in the house, well most sensible. She'd been your best friend since childhood and after you got kicked out of home she'd taken you in, even though you're the same age. 

"Dude I think everyone on the street hears it!" you reply in a near shout as the music grows louder upstairs. Marie rolls her eyes and grabs you by the hand. 

She pauses as she notices the small cut the thorn had created. 

"Are you okay?" her tone softens completely as she looks you in the eye.

Frantically you shake your head saying it was just a craft knife incident making something the other day for your class. This eases her concern and immediately the firmness comes back. 

"Come on, we're not letting these fucking boys run the house the whole year" she declares before you can object. 

"Man it's too early for this shit" you yawn as she leads you up the narrow stairs, the music growing as you take step by step. The two of you had to share a house for this semester with other people you hadn't ever met, it's a pain but cheaper and you can't really smoke living on campus. 

"SAM!" Marie screams, banging on the door with a 'Manchester United' football sticker on it. There's a loud bang from behind the door as you both can hear movement, the music abruptly ending seconds before the door opens. 

"Wassup" Sam smoothly enquires as he opens the door slightly, his face squishing through the gap. He's a relatively attractive guy with ashy blonde hair, Hazel eyes and a built body.

You can practically feel maries blood boiling beside you.

"Hey man it's way too early for this shit, you know that come on" you speak in a relaxed tone before Marie has a chance to unleash he wrath on him.

Sam looks at you, making you slightly feel awkward as you hadn't spoken much during the few weeks you'd all been in the house. You'd thought you'd made a good impression at least when you made the whole house dinner on the first night.

"Totally, I get it I'm just still buzzing a bit from last night" he laughs from behind the door.

"I swear to god if you carry on like this in the year" Marie starts.

You suddenly become more aware of the thin t shirt and loose shorts youd worn to bed the night before as you're stood in the hallway landing. Any of the other guys could walk out at any point.

"Uhh I'm cold so I'm gonna change real quick" you tap Marie on the shoulder as she's shouting at Sam again. She pays you no attention as you lightly jog on down the stairs and walk back into your bedroom, firmly closing and locking the door behind you.

"I love this" you grin as your back rests on your door, you finally felt like you were home. A Dysfunctional one of course but familiarly is most comfortable.

Your grin quickly fades as you remember the strange dream, looking at the wound on your arm once more. Walking over to a small green bag you'd recently unpacked, you unzip the bag revealing the first aid kits contents.

"Of all plasters (band aid) they could have been" you groan as the Dora the explorer design on them don't match your style.

Shrugging, you peel off the backing and carefully place the plaster on the small cut. Not that it's bleeding but questions grow tedious for you.

*bzz bzz* your vibrating phone awakens on the nightstand by your bed. You walk over, passing yourself in the mirror you pause for a moment looking at yourself.

Dark brown eyes stare back at you and you question why you dyed your long hair pink, you liked it at first but now you look like a faded strawberry. 

You play with your bangs to put them into place. Biting your bottom lip you play with the piercing in your lip with your tongue gently, a habit you always do. You sigh as the bags under your eyes are undeniably there.

Moving on you pick up your phone, swiping it to the right you notice its the group chat for the house you'd made with the other Uni students.

10:06AM  
Message received. 

"Tonight we're sneaking into a monster party to get MD, wear a disguise and byob" - Sam

"Monsters huh?"..

**Author's Note:**

> BYOB means bring your own booze, sorry if that confused anyone. See you next chapter ;))


End file.
